Kaoru's Dairy
by Makoto Kanjou
Summary: Kaoru's a sixteen year old teenager studying in Tokyo High. There she has various friends and enemies...and this diary revealed all.
1. December 25th

_Everwish you could peep in her diary? Then here it is!_

_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANY RK CHARACTERS AND THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES…_

**Kaoru's Diary.**

**December 25th**

Dear diary,

I'm happy I got you this Christmas! As for a sixteen year old like me, I think I really need a diary! One that I could talk to and share some secrets to you. Better Misao gave one to me! She said you're useful and that if I would be able to use you always, then it's easy to tell you everything! Sigh! Oh well…here it goes for the past days.

December 23rd was fun! We had a great party at school…hehe…I'm too childish ne? pardon me for that! People say I'm boyish and then childish…I'm sorry about it! Anyway, I received a lot of gifts and you were the last gift I opened…I just opened you a few hours ago…when I was looking for more of my gifts… anyway… I'm already in 3rd year highschool…studying in Tokyo High. The school's nice…except one kid there! Kenshin Himura! Darn him! I hated it when he's smiling at me and then at most girls. He was the school hart throb! Teachers liked him too…as their best student…he's smart anyway! Oh, dear diary…it's already dark, have to go to sleep…I hear mom coming! Goodnight!

Kaoru

_reviews? heheh..._


	2. December 27th

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope this one suites your mood! This is longer than before! Hope it is…I just wrote it! Hehe…hope you will like my other stories! Although it's a bit…uuhhh…stupid or something! Thanks a lot! And don't forget the reviews! Hugs and kisses to all!_

_DISCLAIMERS : I DON'T OWN RK AND THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES!_

**December 27th**

Sigh, hey there bestfriend! Sorry I wasn't able to write a good story for you yesterday! I was a bit busy! Me and my friend went to the mall…along with that idiotic Kenshin! We were watching a horror movie and then I was sooo scared! When I jumped to my seatmate, I didn't know Kenshin was there! damn! I didn't expect that!

Sigh! I have lots to tell you today…I know you have a lot of questions about that Kenshin and why I really hate him! First, he's flirting with other girls and he thinks he look good! Second, he beat me in this quiz bee contest and I really hate when he boasted his victory! I was to win there but then he stole my title! Third, he's my seatmate and whenever the class ends, our arms would brush each other…ACCIDENTALLY or NOT. Then he taps my shoulder to say sorry. But there was something I'd like to ask him about…about his scar. There was this long x shaped scar on his cheek and I want to ask him about it badly…but when I call his name, he smiles at me! arrrghhh! I hate it!

Anyway, I'm a student as I have told you before and it's our vacation! Our classes will be back by…January 3rd and then I don't think it will be a good day…sigh!

Oh yeah, I have a friend who's name is Sagara Sanosuke. He's a drunkard and smokes…but then he saw Megumi…a friend of mine too, but she's closer to me. He keeps on asking me how to grab her heart and I told him, "You don't grab or steal it, you lure it!"

Then he asked, "Lure it?"

and I said yep, then his face questioned…it was funny and then he left off saying he's going to think of something to make her like him.

But that didn't stop there! Days passed and then (actually, this happened before dear bestfriend!) he quit all his bad vices! Then one time, he looked handsome! I didn't fall inlove with him of course! Cause he's Megumi's property! And you know what? Megumi fell inlove with him too! That was funny! But Sano couldn't find the right words to say and now he's asking me! sigh! What should I tell him? I should think a lot of things myself!

Anyway…

Misao's inlove with our science teacher, Sir Shinomori Aoshi. I don't see anything wrong with it…just the age and the fact that he's the teacher and that Misao's a student…well…if they fall inlove, I'll tell you that one dear friend! Sigh!

It's already nine o'clock and I'm not yet sleepy….but my hands are tired for writing a lot!

Don't worry! I'll write more!

– Kamiya!


End file.
